Shyvana Feuer
Tribute Shyvana Feuer is a Tribute made by Yoonie. Please, refrain from using her without Yoonie´s permission as she belongs to the person who made her. She is a Victor. Information Name: Shyvana Feuer - Pronounched Shye-vah-na Age: 18 Gender: Female District: 13 Personality: Shyvana is a brute, savage warrior. She is merciless against her enemies and indifferent to others. She is a lone wolf, she doesn´t have a friend in the world, and neither does she want one. This is a result of a past where she was known nothing but hate and spite, she fights her own war against the Capitol power and might. She blaims them for her fathers corruption and untimely death, and so she is on a vengeful crusade to crush the Regieme. Anyone who gets in Shyvana´s way, whatever motivation they may have, is another obstacle to crush between her hands. Those who don´t know fear, have not yet met the true terror of Shyvana Feuer... Weapons: Axes, hand to hand combat Strengths: Shyvana is a lethal Tribute, both with and without any weapons. Her bare fists are perhaps even more dangerous than a sword or spear. She can swing an axe with such force that it can slice through someone in half a second. She is a good huntress and sometimes it seems that she can even smell her prey, even though this is a exaguration. She has suffered torture and pain before, so she is very durable and is pretty much fearless. Weaknesses: That Shyvana doesn´t have a lot of fears is both a strength and a weakness, as she won´t back down even though something may be dangerous. She won´t have allies, which means she will be all alone in the Arena, so she is weak against big alliances. All her strength in combat lies in melee range, so Tributes who use ranged weapons can take her out from a distance. Fears: On the outside Shyvana may appear fearless, but in reality that is not true. She is afraid of dishonoring her father, and to fail on her revenge mission to destroy the Capitol once and for all. Interview angle: Angry, hateful, fearless. Be herself, pretty much. But she won´t say anything about her past. Bloodbath Strategy: Similar to a thypical Career strategy. She will run straight for her prefered weapons and battle it out, trying to get as many kills as she can before escaping. She can fend for herself in the wilderness, what she really needs are weapons and good odds. Games Strategy: Shyvana will never ally with anyone, she will keep to herself and slaugther anyone she comes across, whatever age, district and gender. She will prioritize killing the Careers first, however, so she will most likely keep herself near them, so she can pick them off, one by one. She will attend any feasts or arrangements, to thin out the competetion even more. She aims for getting loads of sponsors by showing that she is just as able as any Career and has just as good odds to win as them. Token: Her deceased father´s General badge, to honor him. Category:District 13 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:Characters Category:Victors Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes